Charme do Mundo
by SakuraSouke
Summary: U.A "O Destino praticamente a 'despachou' para o mundo,e agora Hinata deverá superar cada obstáculo que vier pela frente com:Calma,Inteligencia,Confiança e acima de tudo...Amor."


_**Classificação**:Romance_,_Drama_,_Mistério_,e uma absurda tentativa de fazer uma _Relação Familiar_,ou _Íntima_ como preferirem denominar.Não haverá _Desvirtuamento de Valores._

_Pensamentos da __protagonista_

_"Pensamentos dos relacionados"_

_-_ Falas

_

* * *

_

**---ooo---**

_Depois de andar três quarteirões, eu finalmente pude observar a casa á minha frente._

_Eu disse casa?!_

_Aquilo é uma estrondosa Mansão isso sim!_

_Vejamos, pelos meus cálculos há três andares, estilo gregoriano colonial, além da cor creme misturado delicadamente com branco. Isso me faz lembrar da casa que sempre quis ter, e nunca passou de meus sonhos._

_Toquei a campainha, e a canção ressonou em meus ouvidos assim como em todo o ambiente. O jardim é esplendoroso. E falando em jardim, isso me recorda a fragrância de Sakura. Também com tantas árvores de Cerejeiras á volta não me admiro o ambiente estar com cheiro de Flor de Cerejeira._

_As fontes de mármore são tão lindas, e os pássaros brincam,parecendo que não se preocupam com minha presença... Como se eu fosse mais um objeto desta Mansão, ou talvez, como mais uma gentil pessoa que não deseja enjaulá-los._

_O canto dos pássaros nesta manhã é tão relaxante que dá vontade de ficar parada aqui, apreciando cada movimento que eles praticam, e vendo a linda e melosa orquestra._

_Eu não acredito que nem havia notado esta Mansão, logo no meio desta quadra._

_Também, devem ter muito dinheiro para isso, então, não devo me surpreender tanto. E falando nisso, ninguém me atendeu e estou aqui ainda admirando as aves... Vou tocar mais uma vez, e espero que esteja alguém em casa._

**_-... (silêncio)_**

_Não há ninguém, acho que devo ir embora. Talvez amanhã._

_Ora!Por que estou cabisbaixa!? Não tema Hinata!Amanhã, terá alguém e lhe atenderá com toda certeza!Sempre há alguem para lhe apoiar!_

_Esta é uma típica frase do loirinho mais simpático que conheço. Espero que esteja bem e com bastante saúde, para contagiar mais pessoas com sua alegria._

_A cada passo que dou dos largos degraus para a saída, me recordo de cada pessoa que conheço, e isso é incrível. Sabe aquele frio que nos dá de vez enquanto e bati no peito,formando uma espécie de vazio em que cada vez mais afundamos a cada lembrança de pessoas queridas?_

_Pois é, a **Saudade **é o que me __incendeia neste instante__. Acho que devo escrever cartas de vez enquanto, embora eu tenha partido apenas á 1 semana de lá._

-Ei!Espere senhorita. Indaga uma linda menina que aparenta ter uns 10 anos.

_Eu só consegui me virar novamente e reparar na jovem acompanhado de um:_ "-O que?".

_Caros leitores que estam acompanhando minha esquisita e sem sentido vida, irei explicá-los o que faço aqui: Meu chamo Hinata Souke, e tenho 19 anos. Meu maior sonho é tornar-me uma ótima escritora, e formular minha própria história, meu próprio livro. Porém como tudo na vida nunca se consegue nada sem lutar, estou sem dinheiro para terminar meu suado curso de Letras e para isso necessito trabalhar, lógico não?Nunca conheci meu pai e minha mãe era tudo que tinha, até que chegou a hora dela partir para o Paraíso sem volta. Agora estou aqui, na porta de uma Mansão porque vi um anúncio em jornal qualquer desta cidade, e corri direto para cá._

-Senhorita...?Indaga a jovem que arqueou uma das finas sobrancelhas enquanto observava a jovem adulta a frente.

-Ah!Gomenasai! Disse Hinata seguidamente de uma reverencia deixando as malas caírem, e criando uma incrível surpresa para jovem que deu um passo para trás.

_"Que estabanada... Af"_ – A senhorita er...

-Souke. Completa a jovem de cabelos azulados enquanto pegava as coisas que caíram das malas.

-Pois bem, Stra. Souke, ao que vem conceber-me sua er... Presença?_ "Se isso for considerado uma presença..."._

-Eu vim porque soube que havia um emprego, e gostaria de uma entrevista.

-Sinto muito, mas não temos mais vagas. Indaga a pequenina de semelhantes orbes translúcidos.

-Hanabi, não diga bobagens á esta jovem. Diz uma voz vinda de uma silhueta de um homem, que caminhava adiante á Hinata.

_Ao perceber de que fora maléfica,ao responder negativamente á jovem,Hanabi chia lentamente_ –Desculpe-me.

-Não será necessário fazer entrevista, você certamente servirá. Indaga por fim o homem que enfim chegou ao cômodo e estava em frente ás duas.

_Nossa, até que foi rápido. Eu não esperava que logo de vista eu servisse para o serviço. Pra dizer a verdade, nunca pensei na possibilidade de conseguir, mas é tentando que se consegue, não?_

_Este senhor... É a elegância em pessoa, dá para crer?! Seu terno e sua postura fazem dele uma figura respeitada. E até muito educado, e bastante severo, só pelo olhar em que mirou firmemente a menina. Ainda não entendo o porquê de ela ter me negado o emprego, será... Que sou tão "**pobre**" assim?_

-Senhorita Souke, não?Indaga o senhor de elegante terno.

-Sim, e o senhor deverá ser o...?

-Hiashi.

_**Hiashi...** Este é o mesmo nome, de um homem que nunca conheci, mas que me concebeu parti de minha vida. É uma enorme coincidência que ele tenha o mesmo nome que meu querido pai._

_A única coisa que tenho dele, é só um broche antigo com uma marca estranha.Mamãe nunca quiz me dizer aonde ele esta,ou ao menos dizer __se esta vivo ou falecido.Quando perguntava isso e__la só me abraçava carinhosamente mantendo minha face em seu busto e dizendo-me:**Ele não tem culpa de não ter descoberto a verdade.Mesmo não sabendo,ele te ama.**_

Bem, não posso ficar perdida em meu coração, e mente. O senhor á frente espera uma resposta.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-lo Senhor Hiashi, e obrigado pela oportunidade que me proporcionou em trabalhar aqui.

-Apenas me acompanhe ao _Salão Intermediário_. Lá estará uma costureira de minha confiança, e ela medirá você para o feito do vestido.

-Senhor, desculpe a pergunta, mas... Empregada necessita de vestido?Eu achei que teria uniforme.

-Esta brincando não?!Temos muitas empregadas nesta Mansão, ao todo são quinhentas e não necessito de mais uma.

-Não?Indaga a jovem incrédula seguida de uma quebra de tom.

-A Senhorita será uma _Dama de Companhia_ á minha filha Hanabi. E espero que sejam amigas, pois pelo_ "Excellent Début"_ que vocês tiveram a uma só conversa não me imprenssionará se tiver algumas briguinhas diárias por parte dela.

_Então é com aquela menina que terei que conviver?!_

_Não sei se conseguirei ficar 24 horas com ela sem tomar calmantes._

_À frente os assoalhos do Portal da Mansão brilham e logo mais adiante a costureira que Senhor Hiashi me disse._

-Prezer em conhecê-la. Disse a ruiva a jovem logo depois de se reverenciar á Hiashi.

**---Continua---**

* * *

Olá a todos! 

Novo ano,consequentemente novas histórias,e novas amizades,tomara que isso tudo realmente ocorra com todos nós.

_Fic dedicada ao French Poet da seção,** Miguel.**__**WriteMoon**,ou só pelo carinhoso apelido Miguelito,na qual suas dramáticas e comoventes histórias contagiaram meus orbes a despejar algumas gotículas de lágrimas como na __história :**Everybody's Fool **_(espero a atualização em breve)

Só para informar,a Fic é baseada em histórias de épocas,ou seja,nela,as mulheres serão rebaixadas e terão que lutar contra a própria sociedade até,só para persiguirem seus sonhos.

Beijos em cada um de vocês,e ansiosamente aguardo reviews.

_Sakura._


End file.
